My Passion
by YoominC16
Summary: Mara couldn't believe she was sleeping with a married man. Randy Orton/OC written for DivaliciousDooL


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this story. I do not know anyone mentioned in this story. I don't claim any of this to be true. This is fiction. I make no profits off of this.**

**Written for: DivaliciousDooL.  
**

**Warning: Rated M for Strong Sexual Themes  
**

* * *

Mara sat on the edge of the bed. She was wearing one of his RKO T-shirts. It was his so it covered most of her body. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and shook her head. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe she was in a relationship with a married man. Not only was he married, but he had a daughter too.

Mara looked over her shoulder and stared at the married man on the bed. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was almost like his conscious wasn't eating at him for cheating on his wife. So why was her conscious eating at her? Why was she so worried about ruining his marriage? She was just the other woman.

Mara turned away from Randy and scoffed. The other woman. Mara had been the other woman for years. From the first time her and Randy had sex, she knew she would be the other woman. Later in their relationship, Randy had promised her that he would leave his wife for her. Somehow, she knew he was lying, but she stayed with him anyway because a part of her wanted to believe him. A part of her wanted to become the new Mrs. Randy Orton. A part of her still wants to become the new Mrs. Randy Orton, but she knows that's a far-fetched idea.

Mara brushed her hair out of her face. She couldn't do this anymore. Her relationship with Randy wasn't going anywhere. It was time to make a break for it.

Mara jumped when she felt Randy's lips press against the small musical note tattoo behind her ear.

"Why are you so nervous?" Randy asked in a deep, scruffy voice as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"I was just thinking." Mara answered.

"About?"

"About us." Mara said and looked over her shoulder at Randy.

"What about us?" Randy asked as he kissed all over Mara's neck.

"Do you remember…when you said…that you were going to leave your wife for me?"

Randy stopped kissing Mara's neck and looked into Mara's eyes. Randy licked his lips. "Yeah."

"Why haven't you?" Mara asked as if it was a normal question to ask.

"Now isn't the right time." Randy answered and Mara laughed. Randy looked at her as if she had gone off of her rocker. "What's so funny?"

"The time will never be right." Mara said in an anger voice. "You'll never leave Samantha. Why do I even bother?" Mara got up from the bed and went over to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, his eyes wide.

"Leaving you." Mara said as she grabbed her suitcase from the closet and unzipped it. "I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of sneaking around and meeting in hotel rooms. I'm not a prostitute." Mara said as she threw the clothes in her suitcase.

Randy threw the covers off of him and got off of the bed. He then walked over to Mara. He didn't care that he was naked.

"Mara stop." Randy said as he grabbed Mara's shoulders and turned her around. Mara tried to hit Randy with her fist but Randy grabbed her wrist. "Mara stop. I love you. You know I do."

"No, I don't." Mara yelled and tried to break away from Randy but she couldn't. "You don't love me. I'm just your little guilty pleasure, something to keep your bed warm when you're not with your wife. Randy, th-." Mara was cut off when Randy kissed her.

Randy let go of her arms and wrapped his hands around her waist. Mara moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy placed his hands on her butt and lift her up. Mara's legs automatically wrap around his waist.

Randy walked over to the bed and laid Mara down on the bed and he laid on top of her, never once breaking their passionate kiss.

Randy moves his hands down her thighs and to her center. He places his this thumb on her clit and begins to play with her. Mara breaks the kiss as she arches her back and lets out aloud moan.

Randy kisses on Mara's neck. "I love you. I really do." He says as he re positions himself. He takes his hand away from her clit and grabs his erection and sinks it inside of her heat. Mara moans as Randy moves inside of her.

This was how all of their fights ended. She would threaten to leave and then he would make mad and passionate love to her. That was his plead for her to stay. She would hear his plead and accept it. She would stay until she realized what they were doing was wrong…and then this vicious cycle would start all over again. She couldn't help it. Mara couldn't help it…Randy was her passion.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
